duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Lady Of The Sea
"Grey Lady Of The Sea" is a Simon Le Bon and Nick Wood single, released in Japan by Sony Records and in the UK by SYN Productions during 1988. About the song This was Simon Le Bon's first solo project, which he wrote and performed for the documentary soundtrack of ''Drum - The Journey Of A Lifetime''. The single was only released as a 1-track 5" CD promo in the UK, and as a Japanese only 3" CD containing two more songs from the movie soundtrack by Bronski Beat and Propaganda. On 10 August 1985, the Fastnet race started with Simon taking part as a crew member on his co-owned yacht called ''Drum''. By the end of the summer he would partner his friend Nick Wood, who was a record producer and song writer to craft this song from these sailing experiences. The following year in June 1986 "Grey Lady Of The Sea" was recorded and featured in film about the incredible journey of ''Drum'''s participation in the Whitbread Around The World Race, which was released on 2 July 1988 with an accompanying book coming out the following month in August. Track listing SONY 12EP 8013 #"Grey Lady Of The Sea" - Simon Le Bon and Nick Wood #"Why" - Bronski Beat #"P-Machinaery" - Propaganda SYN DT0001 #"Grey Lady Of The Sea" - Simon Le Bon and Nick Wood Other appearances Albums: *''The B-Sides'' *''Drum Sampler'' *''Simon Le Bon Story'' *''SYN Songs Sampler'' *''SYN Songs Sampler (bootleg)'' *''B-Sides & Rarities'' *''Simon Le Bon - Footsteps'' *''The B-Sides Collection'' *''Secret Oktober'' *''Take It Away'' *''Rarities and Solo Projects'' *''People Like You (2)'' *''B-Sides: Burning The Ground'' *''Barbarella Years'' *''Work Masterpieces One'' *''Notoriousaurus Rex 1'' *''Simon Le Bon - The Stories'' DVDs: *''Perfect Day 95'' *''The Music Video Collection: Vol. 2'' Personnel *Simon Le Bon *Nick Wood Listings *CBS/Sony 12EP8013 (Japan 1988 CD3 promo with lyric sheet) *CBS/Sony 12EP8013 (Japan 1988 CD3) *SYN DT0001 (UK 1988 1 track promo) Lyrics You've whispered out loud But your breeze doesn't bend We're lying in the palm of your hand No land we see, no place to be The salt of your tears, adds stain to our hearts There's no long years can tear us apart Our futures entwined with your past Because when we lie awake We'll be thinking of you Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home Bravado is all but gone And patience is down You scared us and you've turned us around But you won't let us drown Because when we lie asleep We'll be dreaming of you Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home So answer us when we call And say if you think we're wrong When life is so short we can stay long But you'll never be alone Because one day we'll return We'll be waiting for you Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home Blow, grey lady blow your ships back home Category:Duran Duran B-Sides Category:Simon Le Bon songs